Cable connectors are joined to the end of cables so that the cable can engage with a connector on an electrical device. Normally a male connector is secured to the cable, with a female connector on the device. To mount the cable to the device, the male connector is screwed or pushed onto the female connector. With screw connectors, it is very important that the male connector is screwed with the correct torque to the female connector as otherwise the connection is not sufficiently secure to prevent electromagnetic signals leaking from the device or external signals entering the device and introducing noise into the electrical system. Even if the male connector is screwed into position correctly with no electromagnetic leakage occurring, over time a connector will slowly loosen due to the different thermal conductivity of materials used, vibrations, cold flow and the like. Thus over time the connector is likely to leak or receive electromagnetic radiation.